


Rein Me In

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: You and Hopper have never gotten along at the police station. He's always such an ass, and you have a little bit of an attitude. It takes one particular fight for the both of you to finally realize why you've been so awful to one another.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Rein Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Requested: Can you do a Hopper x Reader where the reader and him don’t get along at all, but there’s sexual tension and they have rough sex; Hopper is only rude to her because he’s sexually attracted to her.
> 
> WARNING: Use of the word "slut." 
> 
> I am so sorry this took so damn long. I’ve been trying to do a little more research into how to write certain scenes, so, if for some reason this doesn’t work, please let me know! I’m trying to improve, so I will welcome any and all constructive criticism. Next thing coming is a sequel to Mistletoe, followed by the start of *gasp* a multi-chapter ficlet! I’m still planning on fulfilling every prompt in my mailbox, so those will definitely appear. Happy holidays!
> 
> P.S. I don’t have a beta for my work, so if there is any misspelled words, I sincerely apologize. I know that sometimes ruins it for me, so I hope it doesn’t ruin it for you.

Each afternoon at work summoned the same routine; you would arrive at the station fifteen minutes early, engage in a pleasant conversation with Flo about what came on television the night before, and then engage in scattered arguments with your boss about the merits of your work ethic. To put it frankly, Chief Jim Hopper was becoming a royal pain in your ass; just thinking his name sent a shock of irritation through your veins. You had never met a more arrogant, unpleasant, and sullen man in your life. Despite the fact that he was your boss, you would rather walk through traffic than give into his frivolous and unreasonable demands.

Hopper was the textbook definition of an Alpha Male. He would come into work late (undoubtedly to prove that he was in charge and could get away with whatever he wanted), stare you down while you did your work (presumably attempting to intimidate you through his intense glares), and raise his voice in conversations (seemingly to exert his dominance in the station). The fashion in which Hopper would constantly puff his chest out to exemplify his rank in the workplace made your blood boil. If it hadn’t have been for the man’s overbearing and disgustingly cavalier personality, you probably would have pined after him and his brawny good looks. But there was no way that you would ever find interest in a man like that. _Nope_. _No way_.

As if on cue, Hopper strolled into the station three hours after he was scheduled to arrive. You looked up at him, annoyance flooding your gaze, and handed him a brightly-colored Post-It note with four phone numbers scrawled in black marker.

“You need to call these numbers back,” you stated plainly, returning your attention to the numerous reports that scattered your desk. “Each of them filed a noise complaint about a lake house near Darte and Vine.”

He rolled his eyes, snatching the neon note tightly in his grasp, “You couldn’t handle that for me?”

“We dispatched some officers to handle it, but I figured that you would want to take credit for that,” you chirped with slightly-squinted eyes. 

The man grunted at you, murmuring something under his breath before he dragged himself to his office, slamming the door behind him. You didn’t realize that you gaze had followed his movements, attention gathered at the way that his uniform pants clung to his ass as he walked away. You shook your head, cursing under your breath, mentally slapping yourself for allowing your mind to wander like that, something that had been happening more frequently these days.

After an hour had passed, your grumbling stomach had decided that it was time to take your lunch break. You began to gather your things in your purse and prepared to travel over to the diner a block away when you heard the Chief’s door creak open, followed by a brooding voice from the doorway.

“(Y/L/N),” he boomed before motioning to his office. “My office, please.”

You huffed out a heavy breath, dropping your purse loudly onto your desk before you waltzed over to his office, the sound of your heels clapping against the linoleum tile loudly as you practically stomped. You pushed your body past his and fell into a chair that lied in front of his desk, crossing your arms as you looked at him expectantly.

“Yes, Chief?” you questioned, quirking your eyebrow in his direction as you crossed your legs. 

Hopper’s eyes followed the movements of your legs carefully, seemingly distracted by the new expanse of skin that became revealed under your dress. He swallowed audibly, trying to revert his attention back to the situation.

“There’s no need for the sass, princess,” he said, walking over to the other side of the desk before sitting himself down. “We need to discuss the report you filed yesterday.”

“What about it?” you sighed, the grip you had on your forearms tightening slightly in frustration.

“I feel like we have this conversation every damn week,” he groaned, pulling his legs up so that his boots landed on the edge of his desk. “I think you’re becoming a little bit complacent.”

Your jaw dropped slightly, scoffing at the accusation, “ _I am not_.”

“You misspelled twenty words on the report. _Twenty words!_ And half of the sentences didn’t even make any sense,” he raised his voice. “You had three entire days to file this, so why does it look like you did it ten minutes before you handed it in?”

A heavy sigh tumbled out of your mouth, your fingers reaching up to pinch the bridge of your nose as you felt yourself about to explode at him, “ _Maybe_ it has something to do with the seven other reports you gave to me that day. Forget about those, Hop? Or did you just have Flo read over those while you critiqued the shit out of this one?”

Hopper brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck as he took a deep breath, “I don’t understand why you’re always such a damn nuisance. I’m just trying to give you some constructive criticism, and all you’re doing is responding like a little brat.”

“Fine,” you spat out before replying sarcastically. “I’ll try harder next time, _Chief Hopper_.”

He feigned a smile, his pearly whites bared in your direction, “Thank you. That’s all I asked for.”

You began to fidget in your seat before you tilted your head, pursing your lips at him, “Is that all, Chief? Or is there something else you’d like to berate me for this afternoon?”

“ _Wow_ ,” he dragged out. “I’m sure you’ll find something else to fuck up around here, so why don’t you just get along with it already?”

You bit your bottom lip in an attempt to muffle the laugh that was threatening to escape your mouth. Rather than spend the next five minutes further jeopardizing the security of your job, you opted to stand up and walk out of his office, slamming the door harshly on your way out.

You walked over to your desk and grabbed your purse, eyes meeting with Officer Powell’s as you did. He shook his head before grabbing his hat, “I can hear you two bicker from all the way out here.”

“It’s not my fault that all he likes to do is yell at me,” you said lowly, eyes falling to your feet as you felt embarrassment creep up your neck.

“Don’t take it so personally,” he said, coming up beside you and patting your shoulder in a soothing act of camaraderie. “He’s hard on everyone, not just you.”

Scoffing, you began to walk towards the exit of the station, “Well, it seems to me that he’s just a _little_ harder on me.”

Powell held the door open for you as you walked past him, “He might have a little crush on you. You know how boys act.”

You laughed sarcastically in his direction, “Is that how your wife fell for you?”

“She clearly married me for my money,” he said, motioning to a beaten-up red Pontiac in the corner of the parking lot, earning an authentic giggle from you.

“What a lucky lady,” you nodded. “Do you want to come with me to Sullivan’s?”

“Nah,” he shook his head, reaching for his keys. “I’m actually going to pick up the missus and bring her to a doctor’s appointment.”

“Alright,” you sighed, starting to walk along the pavement as you waved to him and wish him good luck. You knew that they were expecting a child soon, and, as the due date approached, Powell was becoming more nervous about the impending aspect of his fatherhood.

After spending a quiet lunch alone with your thoughts, you returned to work with a renewed sense of vigor, eager to complete the small amount of work you had left so that you could leave the station early today. As you approached your desk, you released a heavy groan when you saw about ten more folders perched on your desk. With a whine, you removed your coat and sat down, having no choice but to continue with what was sure to be a long shift.

After several hours had passed, you looked up from your desk and scanned the station, realized that you and the Chief were the only two people who remained in the building. You sighed, reaching your arms up in an attempt to stretch your back, which had been hunched over for such an extended period of time. After you looked down at your desk, you realized that you only had about three more files left to complete, something that could probably be completed in the morning.

Grabbing the hefty stack of finished reports, you walked over to Hopper’s office and lightly tapped your knuckles against the door, awaiting for a sign of life on the other side. Once you heard Hopper’s gruff voice, you peaked inside, raising the folders in his direction.

“I finished around sixteen,” you said, walking over to his desk before placing them near the edge. “I have about three more left, but I think I’ll fall asleep if I keep going.”

He looked up at you under heavy eyelids, motioning to paperwork scattered on his desk, “Why do you think I’m still here? It’s because I have a job that needs to be finished. If you have three left, you need to finish them before you leave.”

“Well, you probably could have finished them if you came to work on time,” you whispered under your breath as you turned your back on him.

“What did you just say?” he hissed, his hand smacking against the desk as your hand hovered over the doorknob, causing you to freeze in place.

You felt your blood begin to boil, and, before you could convince yourself to do something else, you turned around, shooting daggers at him.

“You heard me,” you clapped back, crossing your arms in defiance.

His lips parted as he stood up, shaking his head, “What the fuck is your problem, (Y/L/N)?”

“My problem is _you_ ,” you hissed back, pointing a finger in his direction.

“That right?” he asked, jaw clenching in response as he began to walk over to you.

“If you don’t like my work here, then why not just fire me?” you questioned indignantly. After a small amount of silence, you continued, “You know that I do a damn good job, so I don’t understand why you continue to treat me like a damn intern. I’ve been here for seven months, Chief. _Seven_. _Months_.”

His body towered over your small stature as his distance from you began to lessen, “Maybe if you didn’t have such a god-awful attitude, then I wouldn’t feel the need to treat you like a fucking teenager.”

“Oh? Is that it?” you chuckled loudly, looking up at him with determined eyes. “Something tells me that you just enjoy being an arrogant asshole who like controlling every little think. It’s like you get some sort of sick kick out of _attempting_ to discipline me.”

“I treat you the same way you treat me,” he growled, walking towards you until your back hit the wall behind you. “You walk around here like you own the fucking place, like it’s your _right_ to work here. It looks like I don’t have a rein on my station.”

Hopper’s anger began to radiate off of him in heat-like waves, his nostrils flaring in agitation and jaw clenching lightly as he gazed down at you. You swallowed nervously, unconsciously becoming slightly submissive under his presence.

Your stomach began to flutter under the intensity of his glare, your lips beginning to tremble as his eyes became dilated, “I-It seems to me that the only person that you’re trying to rein in is me, and I’m sick of it.”

“Oh, yeah?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as his hands rested on his hips.

“Yeah,” you mocked him, your chest raising quickly as your breathing began to increase.

“Maybe it’s because you’re the only person here that gives me problems,” he shouted, the vein in his neck prodding out lightly under the stubbly expanse of his upper neck.

Your eyes fell on the tight muscles of his neck, feeling heat pool in between your thighs no matter how hard you tried to fight it away. You tried to argue against the arousal that was gaining within yourself, but something about how masculine and brutish he looked made your heart stutter in your chest, the ache for the man before you becoming almost too intense to endure.

“Maybe you should do something about that,” you stated, your eyes that were once filled with anger now twinkling with lust and desire.

Hopper’s gaze shifted to the revealed flesh of your breasts under the teal neckline of you dress, his breathing becoming more staggered as he encased you against the wall with his arms. 

“Jesus,” he groaned, looking back up to your lips. “It’s like you don’t have the ability to listen to a fucking word I say.”

“I guess your bark is much worse than your bite,” you teased, the muscles in your face maintaining a pissed-off expression. “The fucking Chief of Police can’t even discipline his own staff correctly.”

“Discipline?” he asked. “That’s what you need? The Chief to discipline your ass correctly?”

You swallowed, your eyes darting to his parted lips, which were now only a few inches away from your own, “ _I don’t think you have the balls_.”

Without a hint of hesitation, Hopper grabbed you by the back of your neck, leading you over to his seat perched behind his desk. He sat down, throwing your body over his lap as your ass pointed high in the air, your lips parted in surprise laced with eagerness.

“All you do is _fucking_ talk back,” he hissed, his hand coming down to smack your dress-covered ass.

You released a heady groan through trembling lips, spreading your legs slightly as you felt pleasure zap through your body. You could feel his member harden beneath your stomach as his hands pulled up your dress to rest over the mound of your ass, sliding your panties down and off your wobbling legs.

“Answer me when I talk to you,” he shouted, clapping his hand against the bare flesh of your ass, the skin reddening under his assault.

“I-I thought you didn’t want me to talk back,” you smirked, wiggling your ass against his hand as you felt your pussy begin to throb.

His hand began to rub up and down the irritated flesh, his fingers kneading into your skin as he barked, “You speak when spoken to, understand?”

“Yes,” you mewled, squirming over his lap before he spanked you once more.

“Yes, _what_?” he questioned, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, _Chief_ ,” you whimpered, biting your bottom lip in an attempt to suppress any further moans.

“Finally some fucking respect,” he groaned, grabbing your flesh roughly and moving you so that you leaned over his desk.

You moaned, gripping your fingers against the ledge of the desk. The Chief fell to his knees, sitting back against the heels of his feet as he hovered over your exposed heat. He began to press sloppy kisses down your ass cheeks, leading a trail to the crease between your behind and upper thigh.

“You’re such a fucking _needy_ brat,” he growled, biting your skin gently before spreading your legs apart.

Without allowing you a chance to retort, he pushed his face against you, his tongue delving deeply into your quivering entrance. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” you screamed, the feeling of his muscle prodding your heat sending sparks of arousal through your core.

You didn’t know that it was possible to feel pleasure as intense as this. You weren’t sure if it was due to the submissive state you found yourself in or if it was because you were finally yielding to the sexual tension that had blossomed between the both of you over the past seven months. It was as if all of the pointless arguments and heated debates finally came to a head, resulting in an ignition of pleasure between you both. 

With his nose pressed firmly against your perineum, he slid every inch of what he could of his tongue inside of you, his tongue spreading over every meter of your walls. He began to bob his head rapidly, the friction of his tongue against your folds causing your legs to falter in his grip. Your wetness coated his mouth and beard, Hopper eating out your cunt like he hadn’t ate in weeks. You reached your arm behind you, grabbing his hair in your tight grip as you pulled him flush against your ass. You both began to moan as you felt yourself teetering on the edge of absolute pleasure.

“So fucking wet,” he murmured against you, his tongue traveling up and down firmly against your throbbing slit, his tongue applying pulsating pressure to your clit when he reached the top. “Such a fucking slut for the Chief, aren’t you?”

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you began to nod, your ears starting to ring as the pleasure began to bloom from your center. Hopper must have been able to tell you were approaching your peak as he removed himself from your heat almost instantaneoulsy.

“Up,” he growled, pulling your shoulders back so you could stand up. 

He began to suckle bruises into your neck with his mouth, his hands reaching around to cup your breasts and squeeze them harshly as he bit down. Your cheeks were as red as scarlet, your chest heaving as your heart nearly jumped out of your chest in anticipation. Your lips itched for the feeling of his mouth against yours. With your head beginning to spin, you bit your lip as you whimpered at the feeling of his hands on you. He began to explore your curves with his hands, pulling your hips against his in an attempt to relieve the tension in his pants. You felt like you could come just from the feeling of his teeth biting on your neck.

“ _Chief, please_ ,” you sobbed, rubbing your ass against his hardened cock.

“You gonna listen to me?” he moaned, rubbing his hands over your upper thighs before pulling you dress up, his fingers teasing you. “Not gonna be such a fucking pain in the ass anymore?”

“No, sir,” you shook your head, rubbing your thighs hardly against one another. “I’ll do anything, _please_.”

He turned your body around, pulling your body against his harshly before looking deeply into your eyes. You gasped at the sight of how unhinged and sexy he appeared, his hair wild and eyes blown completely black, a small sliver of blue peaking around completely lust-filled pupils. You looked down at his parted lips and lunged forward, grabbing the back of his neck downward to _finally_ press your lips against his. 

You both moaned into each other’s mouths, finally surrendering yourselves to the desire of tasting one another after several months of denial. You pushed him down into his chair, your hands settling on his belt buckle as you made quick work to loosen his pants. As soon as you unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, you reached inside and pulled out his thick, hard member, which was glistening with precum that had begun to drip down his shaft. His tongue darted inside of your mouth, dancing along with yours as your kisses became more urgent with each passing second. 

Smirking against his mouth, you reached a hand down to begin to pump his cock, “You’re so _big_ , Chief. Don’t know how it’s going to fit.”

He groaned, his fingers threading through your dark locks as he stared into you lust-blown eyes. Without a moment’s hesitation, you reached your legs up to straddle his lap, your knees resting in between the tight spaces between Hopper’s hips and the arms of the chair. You hiked your dress upwards, positioning his member against your dripping entrance, moaning at the feeling of his head against your hole.

“Oh, fuck,” you sobbed, resting your face in the crook of Hopper’s neck as you sunk down onto his cock.

Pushing through any discomfort you felt at the size of his cock, you began to bounce up and down in Hopper’s lap, his cock rutting in and out of you at a rapid pace. Your grip on his shoulders tightened, the feeling of his dick rubbing against your walls prompting you to shout into the air. Hopper’s growls became louder, grabbing your hips in his hands and pulling you down onto him in an attempt to push himself deeper inside of you.

“You’re so fucking _tight_ ,” he groaned, head falling back against the chair’s headrest before his lips parted in bewilderment. “Oh _fuck_ , I’ve wanted to fuck this pussy for so _fucking_ long.”

You smiled against his neck at the sudden confession, pressing open-mouth kissed along his collarbone. The sound of the chair squeaking against the tile of the floor filled the silence of the room, his thrusts and your grinds picking up their pace. You clenched down around his cock before biting his earlobe teasingly, kissing down his neck and relishing in the feeling of his stubbled beard assaulting your cheeks, “I fucking _knew_ it. You can’t ever keep it in your fucking pants, can you, Chief?”

You felt yourself chuckle as you hovered over him, reveling at the idea that you were the one in power now. You smiled down at him wickedly, whimpering as you felt the tip of his cock brush against your sweet spot. You reached down between the both of you and began to rub your fingers against your clit.

“Fuck, I wanna come,” you sobbed, the pace of your fingers becoming rapid. “Do you wanna come, Chief?”

“Y-Yes, I’m so fucking close,” he grunted with each upwards thrust of his hips.

“ _No_ ,” you barked, suddenly stilling your body against your desire to keep going. “You’re not gonna come until I do.”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” he hissed, his grip on your hips tightening before your pushed his shoulders back against the back of the chair.

“You don’t think it’s fair that since I’m the one who showed up to work on time that I get to come first?” you quirked your eyebrow, raising up and then lowering yourself onto him slowly. “You don’t want to feel my pussy come around you cock, baby?”

Hopper had never looked so disoriented and loose in his life, the desire for you reaching an all-time-high. His lips trembled under your teasing gaze as you leaned down and shoved your lips against his more passionately, tugging the hair on the nape of his neck, growling as you continued to buck on his lap.

You whimpered against his mouth, the coil in your lower stomach tightening as you felt a warmth spread in your core. You reached down and squeezed the base of Hopper’s cock as your legs locked up. He sobbed against your mouth as he felt your walls clench around his shaft.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” he shouted, eyes squeezing shut as you came around him.

Your eyes rolled in the back of your head, wetness leaking around Hopper’s throbbing cock as you rode out the most pleasurable waves of an orgasm you had ever experienced. He cradled your body in his arms as you continued to rock against him, the nerves of your being completely on fire.

“ _Oh god_ ,” you wailed, licking into his mouth and feeling how tense his body was underneath your own. You reluctantly released your hold on his cock before Hopper brought his hands down to cup your ass cheeks. He picked up your body and dropped you on the top of his desk, your back laying flat against the cold surface of the mahogany counter. He dragged the hem of your dress up until it reached under your breasts, pulling your body against his cock. His hands gripped onto your hips as he began to jackhammer himself inside of your cunt. You began to feel the oversensitivity of your pussy fade away into a renewed sense of pleasure.

“You gonna come again for me, baby girl?” he heaved, the desk beginning to move against the floor with each thrust.

“Yes, Chief, _fuck_!” you screamed, back arching into the air as you felt your second orgasm climb through your body.

Your hands rubbed up and down his chest as your eyes locked with his, your gazes seemingly coaxes climaxes from each other. His jaw dropped and his eyes squeezed shut as his hips began to stutter, releasing himself into your clenching pussy. Wetness began to coat his cock as you came again, his own cum coating your walls as you clenched harder around him. 

You both breathed heavily into the air of the office, your legs going slack against his hips and head falling roughly against the hard surface of the desk. After several minutes of silence, you began to giggle uncontrollably into the air, the man’s laughter rumbling out of him shortly after you. 

He removed his softening cock from inside of you and put himself back into his slacks, sitting down on the chair once more in an attempt to catch his breath. You sat up and adjusted your dress, your cheeks reddening as your mind began to process what just happened.

“So…” you drawled, smiling in embarrassment as you looked at the floor. “Do you maybe wanna grab a burger or something?”

“Or something?” he chuckled, tilting his head before smiling softly at you.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do here, Hop,” you snickered, motioning between the both of you.

“Well,” he droned, scooting his chair closer to the desk so that he was in between your slightly-parted legs, looking up at you with hopeful eyes. “What do _you_ want to do?”

“I really want some damn food,” you snorted. “Whether or not you pay for that food, well…that’s up to you.”

He smiled, craning his neck upwards to press a gentle kiss to your lips, a foreign, but welcome, sensation you had not felt with him before. You sighed against his mouth, pressing your lips to his more vehemently. He smiled against your mouth before pecking your lips once more.

“A gentleman always pays on the first date.”


End file.
